


Fan-Freakin'-Tastic

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Once upon a time, Jared and Jensen got a little tipsy, did some delightfully naughty things, and brought their first child into the world. This is the aftermath.For Magos186. Takes place after UFB.
  
    
      
    
  
Chapter 03 and 04 up!Banner by the awesome dramaa_princess on LJ!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen hadn’t been allowed in the emergency room, not with Jared being such a high risk delivery. A nurse had brought Ange out after about an hour, and he was instantly mesmerized. 

 

She was so damn tiny.

 

And for the first hour, Jensen’s pretty sure that he just stared at her in awe. And then the reality of the situation kicked in. He’d done his research, and Jared’s C-section should have taken about forty-five minutes at the longest…

 

That’s when he held his sleeping daughter close and stared at the doors that he wasn’t allowed through- Right up until someone called a code and people started rushing through them.

 

Jensen sat bolt upright, cold sweat in his eyes. He could remember that morning like it was yesterday.

 

He propped himself up on one arm and laid one hand across his eyes. 

 

He took a deep breath and listened. Jared’s soft breathing beside him was comforting. Ange’s room was quiet down the hall.

 

“Hey,” Jared whispered after a long moment. “Are you okay?”

 

“Hmm? Yeah.” Jensen half lied, hand still over his face, dropping it as Jared’s hand curled around his arm.

 

“What was that about?”

 

Jensen allowed Jared to tug him down to the bed. He slid a hand under Jared’s tank top, running a finger over the silky scar that ran down six inches starting just under his navel. 

 

“Again?” Jared whispered, the word barely audible.

 

Jensen nodded, hand falling flat and limp against Jared’s abdomen. 

 

“You gonna tell me about it?”

 

- _A flash of halogen lights, the smell of antiseptic, and the sound of people rushing to Jared’s room_ -

 

Jensen flinched. “No.”

 

Jared sighed, slowly, probably so that Jensen wouldn’t notice him doing it.

 

“You ever going to tell me?”

 

Jensen leaned up and kissed Jared for a long moment. 

 

“No.”

 

Jensen was asleep before his head landed back on Jared’s chest.

 

_Six months had passed since Angela had been born, and things were finally getting back on track._

_Jared was healed to the point of being able to walk around with out taking pain pills. His scar was still angry and red, but no longer painful to the touch._

_Ange had just -finally- fallen asleep, and the second she’d closed her gorgeous eyes Jensen had gone from tired to the bone to… God, the word ‘horny’ didn’t even come close to how he felt._

_Jared had peeled off his shirt and turned around, jeans slung low on his hips and those scars- The little crescent from when they’d lost their son and the scar from the birth of their daughter… For some reason it just stirred the last nine months worth of lust within him, and he pounced._

_Jared fell back on the bed with a slight grunt, and a smirk._

_Things had gotten pretty hot and heavy when Jared stopped him, “Wait, wait, wait- Jen?”_

_“Yeah?” Jensen asked, breathing heavily into Jared’s neck._

_“We are never having unprotected sex ever again. Not without a plan at least.”_

_“Fair enough,” Jensen said, lunging to the side table and grabbing the new bottle of lube and applying it liberally._

_Jared wasn’t allowed to do much physically speaking, but “just laying there” took on a whole new meaning when Jensen decided it was going to._

 

Jensen jolted awake, his forehead creasing a little. Why was he suddenly remembering all of this?

 

He curled a little closer to Jared’s sleeping form.

 

He was just about to fall asleep again when -thump thud giggle- he was forced awake.

 

“Hey, Angel,” Jensen said, tickling his daughter’s side a little as she oh-so-gracefully smished her way in between him and Jared’s side.

 

It’s funny how having a three year old kinda forced you to become a morning person. 

 

She seemed to think that if Jared and Jensen were still huddled under covers at eight in the morning, that they’d been there too long. Never mind the fact that they tended to not go to bed when she did, not until hours after in fact.

 

Jared was still feigning sleep, something that didn’t sit will with Ange. “Should we wake him?” Jensen faux whispered. Jared lifted his head for a moment, sending Jensen a little glare, before he put his head back down, lips curling into a slight smile.

 

“Yeah!” Ange giggled, shimmying onto Jared’s stomach, and leaned over. She fluttered her eyelashes repeatedly on Jared’s cheeks.

 

Jared, playing his part, waited until Ange sat up before yawning hugely and opening his eyes. “Did you see that, Jen? I think an angel just kissed me!” Jared looked up, eyes widening as they landed on Ange. “Oh, it’s just Ange!” Jared pushed Ange’s shirt up a bit, and lifted her gently, blowing a raspberry against her stomach.

 

“Daddy!” she giggled, “Stop it!”

 

Jared blew one more short raspberry and then set her down again on his stomach. Ange laid down, wrapping one arm around Jared’s neck and then reached out, laying a hand on Jensen’s neck when he laid against Jared’s shoulder again.

 

Jensen smiled as Jared pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was just so right, laying here with his daughter and his partner… It was just right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

 

Kripke had stuck to his five year plan, and in some ways, Jensen was glad.

 

He missed working with the same crew everyday, seeing all the people that had become as close as family…

 

But at the same time, he smiled, looking out the window over the sink where he was washing dishes, he was genuinely happy to be spending time with Jared and Ange.

 

Jared had surprised them with a visit first to Dallas, and then down on to San Antonio.

 

Six months they’d been in Texas, spoiling Ange rotten and just taking time away from LA.

 

Ange’s hair was so much darker now, and Jensen was genuinely pleased that she’d picked up Jared’s way of tanning and not his habit of burning to a giant crisp.

 

He heard her giggle drift in through the open back door as she ran away from Sadie and Harley, holding their slobbery ball in her hands, and couldn’t help the smile that lit his face.

 

Jared came bounding in a few moments later, the dogs barking along after him, daughter in his arms.

 

He pressed a quick kiss to Jen’s cheek and set Ange on the counter while he went to get them each a drink.

 

“Here,” Jensen offered, gesturing to a couple plastic cups in the strainer. “Use these, and grab some ice; I just put the tea in the fridge.”

 

“Do you want tea or milk?” Jared asked Ange, filling his own glass to the brim with Jen’s sweet tea.

 

“Tea!” She crowed, clapping a little. She had dirt smudged on one cheek, both palms and on her knees, but she looked so happy that Jensen couldn’t really bring himself to care.

 

Jared poured a tiny amount into her glass, and handed it to her. She wrapped both hands around it, lifting to take a careful sip that Jen was sure had her wearing more than she’d drunk, but she was happy, so it worked.

 

“You want to give her a bath? I’ll finish packing and the dishes if you want?” Jared asked, throat working as he finished his drink.

 

Jen shook his head, “You hop in the shower, stinky,” Ange giggled, “Ange and I’ll finish the dishes and then I’ll give her a bath while you pack, how’s that?”

 

Jared nodded, handing Jensen the glass.

 

“Where we go?” Ange asked, dropping her own cup into the soapy water when Jensen gestured.

 

“We’re going home, sweets,” Jensen answered, letting her play the sponge over a spoon while he washed dishes. “Daddy and I have to go to dinner with Uncle Mikey and Uncle Tommy.”

 

She nodded seriously, “I go?”

 

Jensen shook his head, “Nope, just Daddy and I. But if you behave for Auntie Eve, we’ll bring you a present.” Jensen made a mental note to pick up some ice cream on their way home.

 

Genevieve had actually been great after he and Jared’d gotten back together, staying on set later and showing up earlier so that she could help watch Ange while they worked. And they’d gotten pretty close, Eve was their baby sitter whenever she could be, sometimes showing up to take Ange out even when they didn’t have anywhere to go, or surprising them with random trips to the zoo or just coming over to hang out. It was nice, having her there. It was nice knowing that Ange was going to have some more females in her life considering that Jen and Jay pretty much hung out with guys.

 

They’d settled down in Vancouver, not really working much, despite the offers still rolling in for Jared- Not so much for Jensen, but he was fine with that. He liked the way his life was going, being able to stay with Jared while he worked on a movies and have their daughter with them was nice. Better than nice, it was about twelve kinds of amazing, perhaps more like eleventy billion.

 

Which wasn’t to say that Jensen wasn’t reading a script that had him practically salivating. He was loving it, playing a teacher that doesn’t really do much in the way of following curriculum but plays a main roll in the way the main character, a girl named Dawn, saw life. He would play a rebel of sorts, pushing buttons in the administration. It was a minor roll, but it meant so much to the story. He still had to run the idea past Jared, but he knew Jared would tell him to take it.

 

Jared had been on him to do something ever since they’d done the Supernatural TV movie last year. That had been nice. A two hour show, no commercials, and a nice revisit to the crew and seeing everyone again.

 

But it had also been a walk back to long hours without their daughter, and it had been the last thing Jensen had acted in. He didn’t care if he was a stay at home dad if it meant he got to see Ange take her fist steps, say her first word, go to the bathroom by herself… These were pivotal things that he might have missed if Kripke hadn’t been so awesome and he hadn’t walked away when he did.

 

Jared had seen Ange’s first word, second time she said it, but first word via a cell phone video on set. He’d taken it really hard, just walked off set and spent about a week in bed with Jensen and Ange before Jen could convince him to go back.

 

Good thing he had, too, as that had been a huge award winner- Though Jared had near refused to go to the award show. Jensen dragged him, near kicking and screaming, to the show, and left Ange with Megan, Eve, Mikey and Tommy. And still sent Steve and Jason over about mid way through.

 

She was their miracle, but sometimes Jensen was still worried that he’d gotten too much, his daughter and his lover… And was always half waiting for the other shoe to drop, Jared to take Ange and leave, or worse…

 

Jen shook his head, and smiled, washing the spoon in Ange’s hand and setting it in the strainer before draining the skin, and lifting her off the counter and putting her on the floor.

 

“Ready for a bath?” Jen asked, as if it were the most exciting thing in the world.

 

She giggled and clapped, “Bat’!”

 

Thankfully, playing with the dogs had near worn her out, and she just played with her toys while he washed her dark curls. He told her some random story as he did, something about a princess and a unicorn. When he was done, he wrapped her in a giant towel and carried her to her room, helping her dress slightly, doing her buttons. She was mighty proud of herself when she put her shoes on, watching as Jensen carefully tied them.

 

“Go find Daddy,” Jensen said, patting her wet head gently.

 

He followed her down the hall to their room where Jared was standing over an open suit case in a pair of jeans and flip flops, a shirt in either hand.

 

“Will we have time to change before dinner?” he asked.

 

Jensen shrugged, “Probably not, but does it really matter?”

 

Jared laughed a little, “I guess not.”

 

Jensen nodded and scooped Ange over his shoulder, “I’ll just brush her hair. Toss the towels in the wash and leave a little thank you note. We’ll leave after I’m done, ‘kay?”

 

“Okie dokie,” Jared sing-songed pleasantly, kissing Jensen lightly before turning back to their open suit case, and tossing one of his shirts in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Jensen smiled over at Jared, watching as he carefully unhooked Ange’s seatbelt and carried her to the door. He unlocked Eve’s door, calling out a quiet hello as he did.

 

“Hey,” she said quietly, bouncing down the stairs. “Aw, she fall asleep on the plane home?”

 

“Actually,” Jensen smiled, pushing a curl off his daughter’s face, “She made it the whole flight.”

 

“Passed out the second we buckled her into her car seat,” Jared finished, smiling brightly as he carried their sleeping daughter to Eve’s couch.

 

“It’s like she was waiting to be home,” Jensen grinned.

 

“Aw,” Eve cooed, leaning against the living room door frame. “Which reminds me, do you guys need me tomorrow night?”

 

“I don’t think so?” Jensen looked at Jared, Jay shook his head. “No, why?”

 

“I have a date.” Eve flushed, letting Jensen nudge her with his shoulder. “What’s his name?”

 

“I don’t want to jinx it,” she blushed again, “I’ll tell you after a while, okay?”

 

“Fine,” Jared smirked, teasing her a little. “You mind if we snag her-“

 

“Tonight or early tomorrow morning after the party, tomorrow morning after you guys have slept some, when ever; you know I love having her.”

 

“Thanks,” Jensen said, pressing a kiss to her cheek as Jared did the same on the other cheek.

 

Eve rolled her eyes and shoved them away with a tiny firm hand to the center of their chests, “Now go; Mike and Tom are waiting.”

 

Mike and Tom still hadn’t come out, not even after Tom’s divorce was finalized, but they were both happy, and that’s what counted.

 

“So who all is going to be there?” Jensen asked as soon as Jared pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“Hell if I know,” Jared said, glancing in his side view mirror, “It’s one of their parties… I’m guessing some Smallville Alum, but it’s also kind of a home coming party for us, so maybe Chad? Steve? Jason? I really have no idea.”

 

Jensen laughed a little, leaning his head back on the headrest. “I don’t know either. Kinda really wish I did.”

 

“They aren’t stupid,” Jared said quietly. “If Steve comes, they’ll make sure Kane doesn’t.”

 

Jensen bit his lower lip and looked out his window. Chris still wasn’t a part of their lives, Jared swearing up and down that while he forgave Jen that he would never forgive Christian.

 

They made generic conversation on the way to the party, pulling in deep breaths as they pulled into the drive.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Let’s do this,” Jensen said, kissing Jared lightly before getting out and feeling the music pulse loudly through him as he slammed the door shut behind him.

 

They got separated at some point during the party, and when Jensen saw Jared across the room, finishing off one beer a fresh one in his other hand, he found himself unnaturally angry.

 

He growled low in his throat and nudged his way to the bathroom, knowing that his sudden rage was stupid and uncalled for; probably brought on by tiredness and the flight.

 

A few seconds after he got into the bathroom, there was a soft knock on the door. He opened it, seeing Danneel standing there. “Hey, you need-?”

 

“Just the mirror,” she smiled, and then took in his expression, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen lied, a little too convincingly for it to be actually true. “Just need a breather.”

 

“Oh, well come on then,” she said, slipping into the bathroom and gesturing him in. “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Jensen said, scrubbing a hand over his face, “I think I’m just worn out from the flight.”

 

She nodded, and then laughed, noticing Chad passed out in the bathtub. “Some things never change.”

 

Jensen grinned, agreeing silently and pulled the shower curtain around the tub, leaving Chad there. “Speaking of things never changing, how’s Riley?”

 

She beamed, lip-gloss uncapped and in hand, “He’s good; he and Christian just finished doing some commentary for that Minute movie they did a while back.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Jensen asked, sitting on the toilet after he put the lid down. “How’d that go?”

 

“Riley thinks it went really well, but Chris isn’t too happy with it,” she shrugged, blowing herself a kiss, “but you know how Chris is when it comes to his acting.”

 

“Yeah,” Jen said quietly, “Always was a perfectionist. Anyway, what about you?”

 

“Well, Riley hooked me up- You’re looking at one of the print model’s for Chris’s lingerie line.” Jensen smiled, thinking ‘ _Does everything somehow come back to Chris?_ ’ “What about you, Jensen; you gonna start acting again soon?”

 

“Got something on the back burner,” he said smoothly, “Not sure if I’m gonna do it or not, but lookin’ at something.”

 

“That’s awesome, sweetie,” she grinned, hugging Jensen tightly, dropping her bag as she did. “Oh, hell.” He reached down to help her pick up her crap, stopping short as he ended up with her birth control.

 

“You know,” he said, flipping it over in his hand before handing it to her, “They really need to make this shit for men.”

 

“They do, Jen; they’re called condoms.”

 

“Sex isn’t the same with them, and you know it,” he said with a sigh, “They should seriously make some pills or a shot or something for men because oh. Oh, my god.”

 

And all of a sudden it made sense. He random anger at Jared, his dreams about Ange’s birth, dreams about them when they were a shiny new family.

 

“Jensen?”

 

 

“Oh, oh fuck.” Jensen looked up into Danneel’s concerned face. “I’m pregnant.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 

“Shit, shit, oh shit,” Jensen said standing up and shoving his hands through his hair. “Danni, oh shit.”

 

“Whoa,” Danneel said, grabbing Jensen’s shoulders and forcing him to look at her. “Are you okay, sweetie?”

 

“We need to… _I_ need to… I can’t breathe,” he gasped.

 

“Okay,” she said softly, switching into mother hen mode. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Let’s get some air, take a drive, something.”

 

Jensen looked at her, sucking in a breath. “Okay, yeah; yeah, let’s do that.”

 

Danneel nodded, and then opened the bathroom door. She took him gently, but firmly, by the hand and guided him out of the party and down to the SUV she rented.

 

Jensen leaned back in the passenger’s seat. “I’m too old, Danni; I’m too old to have a baby. My body… If something happens… If Jared... _Fuck_!”

 

“Jensen, sweetie, breathe. Did you even take a second to be happy before you moved on to terrified?”

 

Jensen blinked owlishly at her, “Uh, no.”

 

“Then be quiet until you calm the freak out and focus on the fact that you’re about to give Angela a baby sibling; focus on the fact that you and Jay are gonna have a little baby boy or girl in less than a year.”

 

“But, Danni, I was gonna act again; Jared wants to take a break and I fucking love this script, they aren’t going to hire a pregnant man that used to be that one brother on that one network show.”

 

Danneel sighed, “Jensen? Shut the hell up until you’re happy.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes and focused on trying to even his breathing until Danneel stopped the car.

 

He leaned forward, sweaty palms under his thighs. They’d stopped at a 24 hour convenience store. “Danni, what the hell?”

 

“Look,” she said, pulling a strand of hair from where it was glued to her lip gloss and hooked it behind her ear, “I’m going to go buy a pregnancy test, and you’re going to take it. Then we’ll know if you should even be freaking out, asshole.” She climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

 

He stared after her in confusion, the slam of the door smacking him in the face. 

 

When she came back, she tossed the bag into his lap. “Sorry,” she said quietly, “It’s just… Riley and I have been talking about kids and… Yeah, anyway, sorry.”

 

He leaned over and hugged her tightly, “It’s fine; I’m sorry I’m being such a drama queen.”

 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling back, “Queen; pun intended, huh?”

 

“Always,” he said, smiling because he got her to.

 

When they got to the house, Jensen took the bag straight to the bathroom and took the test.

 

Danneel was gone by the time he got done; there was a note on the coffee table. ‘ _Called Jared and let him know I gave you a ride home, said you were tired from the flight. He said he’d be home in a bit. I hope you like the news either way._ ’

 

It has to be some weird cosmic joke that the time he most wanted a cigarette was while he was waiting for his pregnancy test results.

 

He sat down on the couch, nibbling his right thumb nail down to the quick while he waited for his cell’s alarm to go off.

 

And then it did.

 

So he pulled his lower lip between his teeth and walked to the bathroom.

 

There it was, on the sick, just waiting to be looked at.

 

He picked it up, and stared. He was pretty sure that he was in shock at this point, illogical or not.

 

He chucked the test into the trash bin, and then walked to the bedroom.

 

He pulled off his clothes and then slid into a pair of sleeper pants that and pulled one of Jared’s giant wife beater tanks on.

 

He laid down in the giant California king, the bed giant and cool beside him.

 

He looked over at Jared’s empty side of the bed, and at the light in the hall. The house was too quiet around him, Harley and Sadie not yet home, not even the feel of Angela in the house.

 

He closed his eyes, imagining this a year from now. He’d probably be called from his warm bed and Jared’s arms by a crying baby.

 

He smiled, laying his hands across his abdomen. He could still feel his hip bones- That wouldn’t last long now.

 

His breath stuttered, a tear slipping down his cheek.

 

He couldn’t wait to be pulled out of bed in the middle of the night by their child.

 

It was only a short while later when he woke up to Jared slipping into bed beside him.

 

“Oh, sorry,” Jared breathed, pressing a kiss to Jensen’s neck, “I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jensen murmured, “You can be the big spoon.”

 

Jared laughed a little, lying down next to Jensen’s supine form. Jensen looked over, watching as Jared shut his eyes and snuffled tiredly.

 

Jensen bit his lip and then grabbed Jared’s hand, pushing the tank top up and pressing Jared’s fingers just below the waist band of his pants.

 

Jensen looked down and then over at Jared. Jay smiled; eyes still closed and then yawned. He lay still for a long moment and then opened his eyes, looking at Jensen. 

 

Slowly, realization dawned on his face as he stared down at his hand on Jensen’s stomach. Slowly his eyes moved up, locking on Jensen’s, question and awe scrawled all over his face.

 

Jensen nodded, tears shining in his eyes and smile huge and wide on his face.

 

He laughed as Jared pulled him closer and kissed him breathless.


End file.
